Windows
by AlbatrossQueen
Summary: Sebastian comes home drunk, and does something, well, not completely unexpected. Probably could be K-plus, rated on the safe side.


It was twelve, or maybe it was one or three or more – Sebastian had lost his watch somewhere at the bar, and didn't really care honestly – and was stumbling his way back through Dalton. Wandering through school near pissed didn't happen often on account he normally found someone to take him home, but he hadn't been particularly looking that night, or the past few really. It had been a very dry week for Sebastian Smythe.

And opening his dorm room, greeted with the sound of the shower running and bathroom light glowing through the edges of the room, Sebastian got a terrible idea.

And Mr. Puss was playing perfectly into it already.

"Hunter," Sebastian slurred surprisingly well together for the other preoccupied male to hear as he clicked the door shut behind him, "I'm going to throw your damn cat out the window." Because it was _on_ _his bed, and fuck you Hunter, he was _allergic.

"Like Hell you are, Smythe." Echoed back to him through the tile and water of the other room.

Sebastian smirked or grinned or maybe even both, and nearly tripped himself up getting his shoes off. And what was left of his shirt after the night. He rolled his spine and cracked his vertebrae before making his approach. "Here kitty, kitty." He whispered in the dark as he crept towards the drowsy cat, shirt out and ready to catch it, because _damn it Hunter, no, he would not touch the demon. _

And then he leapt, or really more fell in an awkward heap onto his bed squishing the cat. Which hissed in protest. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was more of a struggle to wrap it up, or more of one to stand back upright. But he eventually managed, and the sound of the water cut off.

He paused for a moment, but only a moment.

Then scrambled for the window. He yanked it open in panic and dropped the cat, turning to find a very wet and very, _very _annoyed Hunter staring at him dressed only in a towel.

"We're on ground level, stupid." Sebastian muttered. He could hardly do more than that because his breath was gone, and he'd lie a thousand times and say it was from the physical effort of dealing with the cat, allergies, he had allergies, that's why he was always a mess around Hunter. Damn_ cat. _

He pressed his back to the window, the air curling around him mocking what he knew was coming as Hunter moved in like a panther, stalking.

"Not the point, Smythe."

And then he was there, hovering, hovering so damn fucking _close, _and they were the same height nearly, and yet Hunter always seemed so much taller, so much more real than anyone Sebastian had ever meet. And his stomach churned with the flashing in the Hazel eyes across the river of darkness that failed to separate them.

Because then, then before Sebastian could think, his was kissing his roommate. His mouth was wet and cracked, but still soft and somehow warmer than anyone else Sebastian had ever kissed either drunk or sober. Ever, ever kissed. And Hunter just stood, stiff and still and maybe a little shocked. Their chests were both bare and nearly touching.

Then Hunter, too soon, much too soon, pulled away.

Sebastian wanted to whimper or whine, but he swallowed it. He had more pride than that.

And then he winced, as pain shot up his ankle. "The fuck, Hunter?"

"You threw my cat out a window I think you deserved it. Could have been worse. Might be next time." And the threat was real and unsaid, that there better not be a next time.

Sebastian took a breath, too short and too shallow, and Hunter was gone, leave Sebastian to his own devices as he went to let the fuzz ball demon back in their dorm.

Sebastian, shaking, slid down the wall. And just stayed.

That was the fourth time Hunter had fallen for the same trick, and Sebastian wondered if he'd ever stop. He certain wouldn't mind if he didn't. He'd just be drunk, like he normally was, and Hunter would always let him get away with it. And that hurt, it hurt in strange ways Sebastian didn't want to talk about, in ways that made him want to drink even more than his usual. Because he wanted, just once, to have Hunter let him get away with it sober.


End file.
